Wingergarten Daze
by Pricat
Summary: An AU story, of what if Bomb, Chuck and Red had been friends as kids?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hehe, this is an AU story involving the idea that what if Red met Bomb and Chuck as kids and TheWhisperingWarrior likes this idea because I can imagine Bomb being a chubby and shy little kid and Chuck being a hyper little kid being speedy but I like where this could go, plus TheWhisperingWarrior and I fibd this idea cute.**

 **In this little story, it's Red's first day of Wingergarten, and excited but makes friends with Chuck and Bomb dealing with jerks that make fun of his eyebrows and his new fiends.**

* * *

"Ugh, what time is it?" a squeaky voice asked, as his alarm clock rang nearly making it's owner, a young red feathered bird fall pig of his nest bed taking deep breaths.

He punched the snooze button of the alarm clock, realising what day it was, his first day of Wingergarten making him excited but also nervous, as making friends could be scary Pkus they might be mean because he lived on the orphanage, but that didn't bother him.

"This shoukd go well, I guess..." Red said, after leaving for school.

He was curious seeing a yellow blur running aroubd at the speed of light almost, making Red curious, confused how a kid could do that seeing the kid was good at mischief making him chuckle seeing a chubby black feathered boy by himself, making him curious, wondering if he was alright.

"Hey, you okay there?" Red adked seeing the kid nod shyly.

"That's Bomb, new kid and I'm Chuck, what's up?" the speedy yellow feathered, banana shaped bird said.

"Chuck, you gotta s,is down, as the teacher doesn't like it when you go so fast, Pkus I don't want to go boom-boom in class." Bomb said making Red wonder what he meant.

"When Bomb gets mad or upset, he blows up, really blows up and I can go super fast, like my mom." Chuck said.

"Cool, I get angry, but it's alright, you'll know when I'm mad." Red said, hearing the bell.

They were going inside, but sitting on the rug with the other kids, beside Chuck and some eagle kid that looked familiar, unable to pace it listening and paying attention trying not to giggle at Chuck raising his wing every second, hearing some of the kids whispering making Red annoyed, because Chuck coukdn't help it, he coukd not sit still!

"Free pkay, class!" the teacher said, seeing Bomb by himself so Red was going to see what he was doing sering he had made a fort out of the cushions, which Chuck was bringing him at super speed not noticing a kid trip Chuck making Red a bit annoyed.

"He shoukd look where he's going, oh he can't!" the kid said.

"So what if he can't, it's cool he can go super fast." Record said helping Chuck up.

"Of course you would, eyebrows, what kid has ones like yours?" the girl asked.

Bomb and Chuck saw their new friend clench his winds into fists, trying to keep his cool because he liked his eyebrows so otjers making fun of them made him ticked!

"Uh-oh,he's getting mad!" Mighty said, seeing Red push the girl going to join his friends.

"You alright, man?" Bomb asked, as Red was quiet while building the fort, guessing that kid had made him mad seeing the eagle bboy with the teacher, pointing at Red making Red scowl being put in time out seeing Bomb and Chuck go,outside for recess with the class.

* * *

"Sorry you got busted by our class monitor, Mighty Eagle since his dad protects our island, he has a big head, but he can be nice." Bomb said, while he, Chuck and Red were at a table by themselves at lunch.

"It's alright, but that girl made fun of my eyebrows, not cool alright?" Red told them.

Bomb and Chuck got it, but we're having fun, making Mighty curious, because it looked like Bomb, Chuck and Red were having fun so would talk to them, when the other kids weren't arond..

Bomb wondered what the little eagle boy was doing here, and not with the popular kids, making Red get it that he'd heard them having fun over here so hoped he would not tease him about his eyebrows, or they were gonna have a problem making Mighty sigh.

"I have eyebrows like that too, and they haven't made fun of me." Mighty said.

At recess, Bomb and Red were pkaying tag with Chuck, or trying to but Chuck was pretty fast for a kid, which astounded Red because he'd never met a kid that was lije a speeding bullet hearing Chuck giggle.

"Yeah, I'm the undefeated tag champion!" he yelled making Bomb chuckle at this

He saw Red thinking while looking at clouds, lying on the grass guessing he was imagining about things like being a defender like Mighty's dad, making Bomb and Chuck get it.

After school let out, Red was going to get a snack, hoping that things would be alright making Bomb and Chuck wonder if he was alright, unaware that he lived at the orphanage in case they would make fun of him going home.

At the orphanage, Red was doing homework but surprised that his first day of school had went well but was hoping Bomb and Chuck were alright, humming to himself.


	2. Standing Up For A Friend

"It wasn't his fault he went boom-boom in class, he got upset!" Red said.

"Yeah, even his mom told the teacher that, on the papers." Chuck said.

It was the next day of Wingergarten and after an eventful first day, Red was looking forward to what would happen, and a few kids had made Bomb upset to the point, where he'd went boom-boom which Red had found awesome knowing the teacher as well as the other kids didn't agree with jim, or Chuck on this.

Red "Bomb's gonna be alright, right?" Red asked while playing seeing Chuck unsure.

"He will probably get kicked out of class, since it's his third strike." they heard a kid explain.

"Hmm, I know somebody who can help, despite the fact he's our age." Chuck said.

Red saw him run off, but surprised, that Mighty was the kid that Chuck had talked about, hoping this 't a mistake, because Bomb was his friend like Chuck seeing the eagle kid get it.

"I know he didn't mean it, as those kids were pushing his buttons, I saw the whole thing." Mighty said.

"If you saw the whole thing, why didn't you say something, that Bomb got upset?" Red asked.

"I wanted to, but those kids are sort of my friends, and the popular kids in class." Mighty said.

"That's not friendship, but we gotta rescue Bomb, before he gets into big trouble." Red said seeing Chuck agree, going into class which had been cleaned up seeing their friend in the corner, which made Red annoyed, because Bomb was an awesome yet nice kid, so didn't deserve the rep he got here.

"Let's go outside, and have some fun, you know?" he said, making Bomb surprised, seeing Chuck and Red there.

"You're not scared or mad, because I went, you know?" Bomb said.

"Nope, as it's cool, plus like Chuck, you have a cool power so let's go." Red said.

They were going outside, making the other kids surprised but worried, seeing Bomb, and they were ignoring those kids but Bomb's folks were impressed, that their son had good friends, that didn't care if he went boom-boom a lot.

* * *

The next day, Bomb and Chuck wondered why Mighty wax looking their way, making Red sigh, as he kind of knocked sense into the eagle boy with the friendship thing, plus Bomb and Chuck were curious about where Red lived, because his parents never came to pick him up, or take him to school making Red sigh, because they might freak if they knew.

"I don't think he has, you know, from what my parents said." Mighty told them, making them surprised.

"You don't have parents, but who loojs out for you?" Bomb asked.

"Tne orphanage guts said,I hatched at the lost and found nest, so I don't know but it's cool." Red said.

They were surprised by this, since some of the mean kids had said stuff about this, but Bomb and Chuck thought they were just teasing him, feeling bad for him,hugging him which felt weird to the red feathered youngster but he liked it of sorts.


End file.
